Myra McQueen
Myra Celestina Philomena Portia McQueen '''(Previously Alexandra and '''Bowen) is a character on Hollyoaks. She is portrayed by Nicole Barber-Lane. She is the mother of the large McQueen family. Characterisation On Myra, a journalist from Hollyoaks' official website said: "Myra McQueen, the mummy bear of Hollyoaks. This formidable matriarch of the village's most fearsome tribe keeps her troublesome brood in line with a mixture of love, understanding and bacon sarnies – all three of which have been in great demand during the McQueens dramatic tenure ... Fiercely protective of her family, Myra's often has to choose between them. ... when push comes to shove Myra will always put her family first". Arrival Myra starts a casual relationship with Leo Valentine (Brian Bovell), she then discovers she has caught pubic lice from him. Tina and Russ Owen (Stuart Manning) both catch them after sharing her towel. This causes issues with their respective partners Dom Reilly (John Pickard) and Mercedes (Jennifer Metcalfe) until Myra admits she introduced them. Myra spends New Year's Eve 2007 with Leo, they become drunk and engage in sexual activity. Leo's ex-girlfriend, Valerie Holden (Jacqueline Leonard/Samantha Giles) becomes jealous and attempts to ruin their romance. Myra's son, Niall arrives in the village. She gave him up at birth and he lies about his identity. It soon becomes apparent that he is after revenge on the McQueens. Myra disapproves of Tina acting as a surrogate for Jacqui and Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard). She begs her not to make the same mistake she made in giving her child away. Niall causes trouble for Myra's family by reporting Myra for benefit fraud, injecting Myra's daughter, Michaela (Hollie-Jay Bowes), with heroin, pushing Tina down the stairs and attacking Myra's mother, Nana McQueen (Diane Langton). Niall's Revenge Niall kidnaps Myra, John Paul, Tina, Mercedes, Carmel and Jacqui. Myra is given a series of questions about Niall. Each correct answer means one child she can save. She gets two correct. Niall then blows up a church, where the McQueen's are held. The family make there way for the exit, Tina is trapped under a pile of rubble, she ends up dying in Dom's arms. Faked Death Myra fakes her death to get away from Paul Browning. Myra goes to the docks, where Doctor Browning follows her. He hold a gun up, after Myra begs, Dr. Browning shows a sight of despair, but then gives it up and shoots Myra into the water. Later, Jim McGinn starts acting strangely. John Paul follows him to the airport, where he meets Myra. He reveals he's going to give Myra a new life in Spain. But he can't tell anyone. Intro 2015: Myra and Marlena pop a champagne bottle and a party popper. 2015-2015: Myra and Diego dance in confetti. 2015-2016: Myra and Diego dance behind tinted pictures of themselves. 2016-2017: Myra plays karaoke with Sally and John Paul. 2017-: Myra sings karaoke with Sally St. Claire Gallery Myra and Diego running.jpg Myra Reenie Diego.jpg Myra.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Sally Myra Argument 2.jpg Sally Myra.jpg Category:Characters Category:McQueen Family Category:Female Characters Category:2006 Characters Category:Bowen Family Category:2006 births